Jam Explosions - Love is a Berryfield
by nbayer2001
Summary: sequel to Adventures of Strawberry Jam - Dylan and Maggie had a wonderful night together, but how will they deal with the situation, when someone from Maggies past pays a visit? Will Dylan be able to get over it?


The next morning, I woke up finding myself still in these lovingly arms. In that moment I realized it: This were the arms I wanted to wake up in every morning. This were the arms I wanted to burry myself in when I´m sad. 1 Year ago i hadn´t even thought of finding this kind of man again. I had come to terms with a Maggie being alone for her lifetime. Now I finally had found someone special again and I would make sure to not let this one go. I felt Dylan slightly stirring besides me, slowly waking up. „Well good morning beautiful", he mumbled, his eyes still closed. „You didn´t even see me yet", I smiled, „I look like a mess and my hairs are all sticked together with Strawberry Jam." I shouldn´t have said the last sentence, because Dylan´s face instantly got serious. „I knew it was a bad idea", he sighed, „Look Maggie I get it. You´re not the only one to send me away after our first night together." Slowly he sat up, running his hands through his hair. Then he swung his legs over the bedside. „Wait, no no no", I grabbed Dylan by his shoulder, „I LOVED last night. I really did. It´s just…" „What?! What is it Maggie?", he urged a desperate look on his face. „I always wanted someone special in my life. About one year ago I had found that man, I really thought I would be with him the rest of our lifes, but in the end it didn´t work out. And I don´t want this happening to us. I don´t wanna lose you Dylan and I´m afraid that will happen if I´m not looking for one second and…" Dylan stopped me from talking by placing his forefinger on my lips. „Whoa Maggie", he smiled, „I didn´t know you were that ruined." „Idiot", I pouted grinning, hitting his chest playful. „But Maggie", I really didn´t know how this man was able to go through so many emotions in one second, „this won´t happen to us. I promise you I will be with you every step in your life. But on the other side, you have to promise me the same. Maggie, you have to promise me you will respect me and my lifestyle. You have to promise me it won´t get in the way of our work or something else." Dylan couldn´t think of how relieved his words made me feel. „Dylan I will try everything possible to make you happy." We both were smiling from ear to ear, constantly leaning closer to each other. Our noses touched and I had to giggle. I brought my mouth up to his, when we heard the doorbell ringing. I groaned. Still, I didn´t break apart our kiss. "You should go. It could be something important", Dylan suggested. I got up from the bed, but didn´t leave without giving Dylan a short, but not hushed, kiss. Fast I picked up a random piece of clothing from the floor, happening to be Dylan´s shirt from yesterday. I didn´t even think about closing the buttons. I just held it over my breasts together with one hand. I assumed it just would be the post man ringing on the door, bringing American Horror Story Season 1 I ordered on amazon. "Wait I´ll be right there", I shouted, directing my steps towards the door. On my way I grabbed an apple from the counter in the kitchen. Wanting to get back into bed with Dylan as soon as possible, I opened the door in a hurry and just wanted to receive my package. But, as it seemed, life didn´t want me to be happy. Before the trouble begins I want to tell you something: Life is a bitch. A really big one. Suddenly my apartment got quiet. Who was standing in front of me made me drop my apple. "Dammit", I cursed. This apple wasn't even eaten to the half and now I had to throw it away. I really hated waste. At least I could put this apple on the compost. I heard a slight chuckle in front of me. Since I had opened the door, I hadn´t even looked who was standing in front of me. I could tell it without even having one look. This Cologne, I´d never forget it. This smell, that made me wanting everything I couldn´t get, making me feel anger, love, lust and about a thousand more feelings in one second. "You always had some problems holding your things together, but I didn´t know it got that bad", the man in front of me chuckled. Anger flashed trough me. How could this man be able to make jokes about me holding my things together? Hasn´t he been the one who left me? I couldn´t stay silent anymore. "How could you.." Wow seemed as if life really hated me, because I didn´t get the opportunity to speak any more words, when I got interrupted. "Maggs", Dylan called me from the bedroom, "Who is it? Someone important?" I let out a sigh. I had to answer him, or else he would come and look. I couldn´t have the two of them meeting. "No everything´s okay", I shouted back, "just a neighbour." Then I turned around to the man in the door. "Shane, what do you want?" Yes you heard right… Shane, Shane West was standing in my doorway. "Maggie it was a mistake. I shouldn´t have left you at that hotel that night. I just got scared. You always were an excellent honey trap you know. And after…" I just couldn´t take his talking anymore. How did he have the nerve to come here and tell me something about being scared? We both risked our jobs. How could someone so sweet turn into such an asshole? That was too much for me. I interrupted him by slapping him right across the face. He stared at me in surprise. His mouth open, his hand rubbing over his cheek in pain. "Why did you do this", he asked me with confusion in his eyes. "This is basically the same question I have been asking myself the past year, Shane. Why did you do this? Why did you leave me alone in that hotel room? I told you I liked the things we did and you just fled as if your life was in danger. We had SEX and not some dangerous fire shows." In that moment I heard someone making himself seen in the background. Dylan was standing there, furious looking from one to another. "So you slept with HIM?", he shouted angry, "You slept with HIM and in the same time you played happy family with your nice partner Dylan McDermott? I didn´t think you were that kind of person." With that he rushed in the bedroom, putting on his jacket, not caring about his shirt on me. Then he stormed past Shane through the doorway, cursing the whole way to his car. I couldn´t take this any longer. I just shut the door in front of Shane´s stupid looking face. I didn´t know what to do. Yesterday, everything was just fine. Better say perfect. Now all was a mess. My whole life just crashed in about half an hour. I couldn´t take it any longer. Me, Maggie Q, broke down crying on the inner side of the door. When I woke up the next day, my back hurt like hell. Slowly I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around me. Right in front of me I say the wood of my front door. I assumed I must have fallen asleep on the floor after three complete hours sobbing. I really had to look like a mess. As I wanted to slowly stand up to look at my probably puffy eyes in the mirror I heard someone moving on the other side of the door. No way, that stupid guy had been sleeping in front of MY front door all night. Fury built up inside me again. This man really could get annoying… But on the other side… He was handsome, cute, smart… "I always knew you liked me, but this really does flatter me", I heard a comment from outside my door. Oh my god did I really say this loud?! By saying I can´t think without sleeping long enough the night before, I mean it. But I couldn´t let Shane outside that door forever. That was my reason to open the door again. I realized too late that I still had those red puffy eyes of crying. "What", I asked him annoyed. "Did you cry?", He wanted to know in return. Shane raised his palm to my cheek and softly stroked over my swollen face with his thumb. I wanted to push him away, shout at him, hurt him. But I couldn´t. All I could think about was his smell, his green eyes looking over my face, being stopped by the outlines of my lips. Slowly, as of purpose, I licked with my tongue over my lips. "You do have honey in your kitchen, do you?", he asked with a hoarse voice, more sounding like a command. That was enough. By now the tension tingled in my spine, my feet.. Oh, what am I talking. My whole body longed for him. If Shane could get even closer to my body, he just did by taking a step. I could feel his heart beat against my chest, his beard tickling my cheeks and his breath circulating in front of my face. That moment was perfect. Then Shane let his hand fall down. First I got disappointed, but when I saw what he was up to I had to smile. Softly he took my hand in his, and led me to my kitchen. There he made me sit on the counter. "Wait", he whispered, not being able to say more than that one word. When I sat there patiently he looked through all my cupboards. I instantly knew what he was searching. "The honey is in the drawer underneath the fridge", I told him with the sexiest voice I could afford in that moment without taking him right here on my kitchen floor. He seemed that, because as a temptation he tried to move as slow as possible swinging his ass in front of my face. Oh god, how long could it even take to find the honey in my drawer. My kitchen wasn´t that big at all. I saw that he had found it, by seeing a big smirk appearing on his face. Slowly he came a step closer. "You´re really close you know", I notified. "Too close?", he asked grinning. "Oh, definitely not", I made it clear. He made another stop, now being only a few inches away from me. "And now.." This time I didn´t give him a right answer. "Oh you got to be kidding me", I groaned, closing the last space between us and smashing my lips on his. Shane kissed me back hard. By hard, I mean hard. With the force he used to push me against the counter, I was sure I´d have a big bruise on my ass by tomorrow. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. Let´s take this to the bedroom", I whispered hoarsely in his ear. By nodding he agreed to this suggestion. But of course he couldn´t leave without taking the honey with him. Shane winked at me and I had to smile. When he flounced past me, I gave him a playful slap on his butt. This really was some sight I could get used to. Wow, I really had been thinking for too long, because when I looked up I realized Shane had already gone to my bedroom. Hastily I followed him. When I got there he already lay on my bed. Completely naked. Well, practically naked. He still had some honey covering his nipples. "And what do you think about that?", he asked with a seductive shade characterizing his voice. "Well I´m a little bit hungry, do you think I could borrow some of …", with that I made a tempting pause, slowly stepping step for step closer to that sexy man on my bed. When I got there I played with a stray of his hair and continued: "..youurs." Shane chuckled. "OH, of course you may." While he took a look out of the window, for whatever he was looking at, I quickly creeped up at him. He realized too late I was standing behind him, because when he wanted to pull me down to him on the bed, I was already busy licking off some honey of his nipples. Shane wanted to say something, but I just but a bit more pressure on his chest with my tongue and got him to stiffen. "Ooh god Maggie", he moaned. This was something I couldn´t stop doing. Hearing Shane moan my name and stiffen out of lust was one of the best things I´ve ever done. After a short amount of time I had licked off all the honey. I didn´t want anything to get boring, so I stuck my finger in the glass of honey and drew some figures on his chest, belly, neck and legs. Shane had enough of me being the dominant figure. He flipped me over and crashed his lips on mine. When we broke apart, he started undressing me. I was still in only Dylan´s shirt though, so he hadn´t had to do such a big job taking away the fabric covering my body. After Shane had unbuttoned the shirt and thrown it somewhere in the room, he crawled downwards, still on me. I wondered what he was up to, but a moment later I would experience how hard temptation really could be. Shane wasn´t thinking about simply taking of my underwear, no, he had to do it with his teeth. As if that wasn´t seduction enough, he drew small circles with his tongue on my skin. I had to moan. Loudly. Shane covered my mouth with his hand. "You don´t won´t your neighbours to interrupt something, do you?", he smirked. "You still have some honey on you", I tried to mumble seductively through his hand, "Don´t you want to remove your hand, so I can… clean your… business?" Shane let out a gasp. This was too much for him. I playfully bit him in his fingers, flipped him around, making him lay below me and directed my head between his legs. "Maggie,", Shane pointed out, "There is no honey on my… Penis." With the last word he had to giggle ashamed. I knew his cheeks would be red as hell. That had a smile appear on my face. "Ooh, is little Shane a little shy", I asked playfully, taking some honey on my finger, "but I think we can change the situation a little bit." Softly I put my finger on his penis and knead a little bit. That was already enough to stiffen his hard penis even more. Then I started treating him ´special´. I took his penis in my mouth and sucked a bit. I licked the honey off and after that it got a little bit… dry. Shane seemed to feel that, because he told me: "Just suck a bit more I´m almost there." But I got a better idea of using his orgasm. I surely wouldn´t let that happen in my mouth. So I moved up to his mouth again. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and soon, my mouth wasn´t dry again. Shane didn't put his tongue in my mouth as hard as I mine in his, in return, he shoved something else really, really hard in me. I gasped. Oh my god this was much better than I had expected. I started to swing over him, slowly finding a rhythm. We both moaned synchronic, our body´s fitting into each other perfectly. I felt the wave of orgasm rolling closer and closer over us. Shane´s penis pushed one more time inside me, then I felt warmth flooding my lower abdomen, signalizing his climax. I wasn't quite there yet, so I pressed myself onto him one last time, before arching my back and sinking with a sigh down on Shane´s sweating, wet chest.

THE END


End file.
